


Poprzez burze

by euphoria814



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Prompt: "Little black dress.", Season/Series 03, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest powód, dla którego Lydia szukała zaledwie rozproszenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poprzez burze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts), [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts).
  * A translation of [make it through the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912204) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa). 



> Beta poszukiwana jak zawsze, ale to drabble, więc mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zapłacze. 
> 
> Thank you for permission to translate this little treasure monanotlisa!

Podobnie jak noc jest uległy, rozgrzewa się pod jej dotykiem. Jedwab, oczywiście. Lydia nie interesuje się tkaninami niższej jakości.

Allison rozluźnia się, powoli obracając się o 360 stopni* od spódnic i bluzek, sandałów i butów. 

\- Tęsknisz za tym wszystkim? 

_Za koktajlowymi sukniami, wykwintnymi przyjęciami, martwieniem się wyłącznie o dobranie koloru twoich Louboutinów?_

Na łóżku Lydia unosi wzrok. Zaciska usta. Dzisiejszy błyszczyk jest ciemnoróżowy, błyszczący. 

\- Tylko w każdej sekundzie każdej minuty każdego dnia i tak dalej. Ale tęsknić nie oznacza potrzebować. 

Allison zastanawia się - myślała o tym od pewnego czasu.

\- Czego potrzebujesz?

Oczy Lydii nie opuszczają jej.

\- Wyjdź stamtąd.

**Author's Note:**

> * Chodzi oczywiście o 180 stopni, czyli półobrót, a nie obrót wokół własnej osi, ale zostawiam oryginał.


End file.
